pmrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Unused Material
This page features areas items or functions that were unused or removed in time. This goes for Material and Assets that were brought back after a long period of time. Items Spiny tool A spike icon was found in Dogon's decals and is never seen in the Item Corner in the new map. It could be used later on, suggesting that Dogon has made more assets for the item. It might have been functional the same way the Snowball did. A blue spiny was also found in Dogon's decals, but it was probably for the emote the blue spiny has already. New items such as hammers and wrenches were started on. Boo Sheet A tool that was once an effect for morphs on the effect ribbon bar that made morphs slighty invisible. It was removed once Roblox changed the format and layering of decals overlapping. If the player were to clip under the morph room, they could find an invisible clickable object that, when clicked, depleted a few SP. The inventory of the player would then have a Boo Sheet icon, which does nothing if interacted with. Emotes/Characters Fire Peach Outfit About a dozen of emotes for fire peach were uploaded, which included all of Princess Peach's exact emotes, only with a dress variation. It is highly likely this could be used in an update considering the effort put into this morph. 3D Morphs Cortez was originally going to be in version 4.0, but eventually was built for version 5.0. The reason they are not added in yet is unknown but could be added in an update considering the effort put into the morph. Wracktail was another unused model with the same backstory as Cortez. Fracktail was another unused model with the same story with Cortez. It has the same model as Wracktail but retextured. Areas Luigi's Basement In Version 4.0, beneath Mario's House lied Luigi's Basement, but only with a table and wooden structure, no light or book. They could have forgotten about this area or never had time to finish it. Goomba Fort In Version 5.0, Goomba Fort was seen behind Bowser's Castle in a complete state. By the looks of it, there was no room to put it so it was deleted. Pianta Cove Pianta Cove was added in Version 4.0 and fully completed. The area would have been reincorporated into parts of the Daisy Cruiser and Dry Dry Desert. To access it, you would enter a pipe where Moo Moo Barn is currently. It had looked a lot like Lava Lava Islands with all the same textures. There was already another beach, so this was moved over and replaced with Daisy Cruiser. It was believed to be the secret beach but moved over for a long time until it was revealed the secret beach was a hoax. Palace of Shadow Popomcnuggets offered Dogon a build of Palace of Shadow but ended up being set aside for a long time. The area contained 4 massive rooms, which could be the reason why Dogon debated to keep it. Decals, Models, Audio, and Meshes General textures Paper Mario Roleplay Lite Dogon uploaded a Paper Mario Roleplay lite logo for an alternative 5.0 version. This version would have been for smartphones and weaker computers. Dogon decided to keep only one version up, which would be entirely lag-free, being playable on all devices supported. The game ended up being much laggier than previous builds of 5.0 on mobile devices. . Shop The Morph Room would have been replaced with a GUI along with a Shop GUI where you could buy morphs with Star Points. This was only concept art and never scripted. It would have been frequently updated with the "Daily Deals" tab having SP discounts on existing game passes and had a "New and Cool" tab for any morphs that are newly built. There is a search bar for looking up morphs and a "My Items" tab that could have been used to check the morphs you have bought. Ultimately, this GUI would have been an option in the now removed menu screen. Scripts Storm One of the first things that pop up in Roblox Studio is a storm script. It was only planned to be in Lava Lava Island for the Daisy Cruiser. Particles weren't a thing at the time, which made it harder to work with. This was probably unused because it was unneeded for the roleplay or had caused enough lag. mansion A value in the Workspace that was used to check if you were in Luigi's Mansion. If the value was set to true, going to the courtyard of the mansion would play a sound called "Rain" and change the value of the Storm bool. Trivia * Most of these features were probably removed because Dogon was lazy lets be real here lmao ^ Category:Unused Material